


Drop and Give Me 20

by Zyxst



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Dogs, Dork Chris Evans, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Just Wanted to Write Chris Evans Doing Push-Ups on Top of Me, Push-Ups, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Chris comes back from walking Dodger and you issue a challenge.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 81





	Drop and Give Me 20

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing serious here. No real story. I just wanted to write about Chris doing push-ups on top of me.

"Drop and give me 20."

Chris gave you a look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." You put a hand on your hip and pointed to the floor with the other.

"What's gotten into you?" He unleashed Dodger, hanging it up beside the door. He took off his  
baseball cap and ruffled his hair. He took your hand, laced his fingers with yours, and drew you  
against him. "How about I give you 8?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

You playfully slapped his broad chest. "I didn't know you had a workout for *that*!"

"Oh you!" 

You yelped as your boyfriend dug his fingers into your ribs. You tried escaping, but he kept up his  
assault. The tickling grew so intense that you fell to the floor gasping. Between Chris' cackling  
and your choked shrieking, Dodger took all the noise as encouragement to join in.

"Please ...I'm gonna ...pee," you panted. 

"Won't be the first time I've cleaned pee off the floor," Chris said with a grin. The dog nudged  
between you, licking both of your faces. "Dodger, no." He gently pushed the dog away.

"Sorry baby. Only your dad gets to put his tongue in my mouth."

Dodger looked disappointed, turning away and brushing his fluffy tail against Chris' face. You  
giggled. You crossed your arms above your head. "If you give me 20 now, you can give me 8 later,"  
you bargained.

Chris eyed you. He pressed himself up on his knuckles and toes. You spread open your legs and bent  
your knees. He adjusted slightly, lining up above you for maximum impact. Whenever he lowered his  
body, he counted off. "1, 2, 3." At 4, you began thrusting your hips up to meet him. Smirking, he  
hurried to complete the challenge. When he finished, he nestled between your thighs and slid his  
hands under your shoulders. Chaste, closed-mouth kisses were exchanged while he ground his erection  
firmly against you.

"I am so glad you hate shaving," you murmured, scraping your nails through his beard. His eyes  
fluttered closed and he buried his face against your neck.

"I'm glad you like shaving," he growled. He began sucking and biting your bare throat. With a sigh,  
you let him have his way with you. You curled your legs around his hips and pushed against him.

"Mmm, my back's going to kill me tomorrow," you grumbled. "I'm too old for sex on the floor."

He pulled away. "YOU'RE too old? Babe, I got 10 years on ya."

Frowning, you retorted, "YOU'RE laying on ME. I'M the one being pressed into a hardwood floor."

"Well, you started it."

"ME?!"

"Yeah, you." He sat back.

"I'm not the one who came home looking sexy as fuck."

"And I did?"

You nodded as he scoffed. "Yes and I'm serious!" Sitting up, you held his hands. "I love you, Chris.  
I love you as much as Dodger loves his lion."


End file.
